


Balleriko

by lacoco4



Category: Kamen Rider Drive
Genre: F/M, Happy Sex, Inappropriate dead zone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:36:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8617165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacoco4/pseuds/lacoco4
Summary: Heart and Medic at bed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from the vocaloid song 'Balleriko' that constantly reminds me of Medic.  
> And my headcanon is that Heart and Medic do this every night.

Heart starts to heat up (because he just biologically can't help the very slight dead zone), skin flushing into a beautiful red that Medic loves so much. Heart's heat starts from the heart, radiates to the skin, and then onto Medic's skin that touches his own. The heat moves in and out and in and out of Medic, and Medic feels like she's melting. Medic's fingernails claw into the back of Heart's hand, and Heart tightly holds, squeezes Medic's hand. Medic has a flexible body, and as her back arches, her waist moves up and down, matching the rhythm of Heart's thrusts. While Medic's almost screams her moans, Heart buries his own sounds in his kisses, which he plants practically everywhere of Medic's curvy body. Heart feels the exhilarating human sensation build up as his rhythm quickens, and Medic desperately calls Heart's name― _"Heart...!"_ ―somewhere around that time. _"Medic,"_ Heart responds, breathless, helplessly panting as he reaches his limit.

Heart collapses onto Medic, content, because Medic is oh so beautiful.

And Medic feels so fulfilled and good and warm and perfect.


End file.
